marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Smasher (Izzy Dare, Hero Datafile)
Smasher IV Isabelle “Izzy” Dare, Farmer / Former Astrophysics Student Affiliations: Solo d6, Buddy d8, Team d10 Distinctions: Adventurous, First Human Imperial Guardsman, Stargazer POWER SETS EXOSPEX: Energy Blast d10, Mimic d10, Superhuman Durability d10, Superhuman Stamina d10, Superhuman Senses d10, Superhuman Strength d10, Space Flight d12 *SFX – ExoBase Download. Spend 1 PP to add an Expert Specialty, or to step-up an existing Specialty +1 until the end of the scene. This SFX may be used again, but only to change the Expert Specialty downloaded, or to step-up a different pre-existing Specialty for the remainder of that scene. *SFX – ExoPower Management. Shutdown highest-rated EXOSPEX power to step-up another EXOSPEX power +1 for an action. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. *SFX – Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore the effects of harmful atmosphere, radiation, or vacuum for a scene. *SFX – Penta-Vision. Spend 1 PP to use Superhuman Senses to probe the memories of a target. *Limit – ExoPower Limitation. Only one EXOSPEX power can be used in a dice pool at any given time, regardless of PP expenditure. *Limit – ExoPower Upgrade. Mimic can be used to simulate a power not already possessed, but can only be used during a transition scene. This power remains active until the next time the ExoSpex user wants to simulate another power again using Mimic in another transition scene. *Limit – Gear. Shutdown EXOSPEX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. IMPERIAL GUARD EQUIPMENT: Subsonic Flight d8, Telepathic Comms d6 *SFX – Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore the effects of harmful atmosphere, radiation, or vacuum for a scene. *SFX – Imperial Stargate Network. Shutdown an IMPERIAL GUARD EQUIPMENT power to leave your current scene in an orbital or outer space location. Spend 1 PP to recover power and join the next scene when it begins. *Limit – Gear. Shutdown IMPERIAL GUARD EQUIPMENT to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity, or participate in a transition scene to recover. Specialties: Combat Expert d8, Cosmic Expert d8, Science Expert d8 MILESTONES From the Farm to the Far Reaches of Space (Original) *1 XP when you remark on the incredible changes you’ve undergone, or things you’ve seen since finding the Exospex. *3 XP when you receive emotional stress or trauma from guilt over leaving the people and places in your life before becoming a superhero. *10 XP when you declare that you are indeed a worthy member of the Dare heroic legacy after a victory against a much-more powerful opponent, or declare that you can’t live up to the legacy of your forebears and give up your superheroic career. Imperial Guardsman (from MHR: Annihilation) *1 XP when you declare your loyalty to the Majestor or Majestrix *3 XP when you question orders from within the Imperial Guard. *10 XP when you either rise up to lead the Imperial Guard from the very top of the command pyramid or leave the Guard forever, seeing the flaws in the Shi’ar way of life. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Imperial Guard